Körömlakk
by MargieM
Summary: Így átgondolva ez a cím kissé félre érthető... A sztorinak semmi köze nincs Red Johnhoz vagy Angelához.


**Ezzel a sztorival már hetek óta birkózom, végül azért fejeztem be mert valaki az előző sztorimhoz azt írta hogy írnom kéne még. És ez bizony egy olyan labilis érzelmi állapotú embernek mint én akkora ego löket ami inspirációnak is jó… szóval befejeztem.**

**Maga az alapötlet egy álmatlan éjszakán fogalmazódott meg bennem mikor is Lulu „Írni kéne valamit" felkiáltással elkezdett piszkálni kezdett és ez lett belőle… **

**Ha nem teszik őt hibáztassátok ne engem. De engem is lehet… Nem lenne igazságos mindent az ő nyakába varrni.**

A csapat kemény ügyön volt túl. Lisbon nem is akart mást csak hazamenni, és venni egy forró fürdőt. Meg is tette. Három órán át áztatta magát a kádban. A forró, levendula illatú víz előbb langyos lett, majd hideg. Úgy döntött hogy kiszáll a kádból. Mikor kiment a fürdőszobából érezte hogy valami nincs rendben. Az ágyán hagyta a pizsamáját és nem a széken. Szorosan maga köré tekerte a törölközőjét és kinézett a nappaliba. Sajnos szolgálati fegyvere az előszobában volt, mint mindig. Amikor kinézett észrevett valamit. Pontosabban valakit.

- Jane?

- Igen? – fordult meg az említett

- Mi a fenét csinálsz itt? Egyáltalán ki engedett be?

- Azért jöttem hogy tartsunk egy csajos estét.

- Egy mit?

- Csajos estét!

- Már mint mi? Te és én? Csajos estét?

- Igen.

- Jó, rám lehet mondani hogy „csaj", de rád?

- Tudod nem azt mondtam hogy csaj vagyok, hanem azt hogy csajos este. Egy férfi is lehet „csajos"!

Lisbon inkább nem mondta ki hangosan azt ami először az eszébe jutott.

- Oké. Én most fel fogok öltözni – mivel még mindig egy szál törölközőben volt – addig te itt vársz. Aztán beszélünk.

Visszament a szobájába, becsukta az ajtót. Jane a nappaliban várt. És még mindig várt. Ó, hogy ti azt szeretnétek hogy azt meséljem ahogy Lisbon öltözik? Nem fogom… Na jó ha ennyire akarjátok… vissza a hálószobába. Lisbon teljesen felöltözve állt és gondolkodott. Erről lecsúsztatok… bocs. Azután odament az ajtóhoz és kinézett. _Még mindig itt van. Nem képzeltem. De vajon mi a francot akarhat? _A lehető legmagabiztosabban kilépett a nappaliba és leült a kanapé szélére. Jane pedig a jobb oldali fotelben foglalt helyet. Kezében egy nagy barna papírzacskó volt. Lisbonnak ötlete sem volt mit akarhat vele.

- Abban a zacskóban mi van?

- Majd mindjárt meglátod.

- És ha nem akarom meglátni? Egyáltalán mi ez a csajos-este dolog?

- Ez az ügy mindannyiunkat eléggé megviselt, de legfőképpen téged, szóval szükséged van egy kis pihenésre. Ebben a zacskóban vannak a kellékeim.

Lisbon rosszat sejtett a „kellékeim" szó hallatán.

- Pontosan mik azok a kellékek?

- Majd mindjárt meglátod.

És elkezdett kipakolni. Körömlakk, hajsütővas, hajgumik, hajcsavarók, körömreszelő, gumimacik, csajos filmek, mikrós popcorn, kóla és pletykamagazinok. És legutoljára elővett valamit ami minden csajbulira kell: a Cosmopolitan legújabb számát.

- Hoztam még egy kis thai-kaját, kinn van a konyhában. Kicsit csöpögött.

Lisbonnak a legtöbb előrámolt dolog idegen volt, sohasem volt igazán lányos lány. Minek a körömlakk? És miért jó más emberek életén rágódni? Persze nem mondhatjuk hogy nem szerette az ilyesmit, de saját magától sohase jutott volna eszébe megvenni egy Cosmopolitant.

- Szóval? Lakk utána filmek, filmek utána lakk vagy pedig filmek és közben lakk?

Lisbon még kissé meg volt döbbenve. Patrick Jane, a kollégája betört a lakásába, és csajos estét tart. Nem túl valószerű. Pedig igaz.

- Milyen filmeket hoztál? – kérdezte aggódva

- Pretty Woman, Titanic, Notting Hill… mind olyasmi amit a kölcsönzős lány szerint egy nő szerethet… Ja meg persze itt van amit egyedül választottam, a titkos favorit: James Bond: The World is Not Enough.

_Bond film? Ez komoly? _Lisbon tényleg szerette Bondot, de semmi kedve nem volt DVD-ket nézni. Inkább aludni akart. Jó sokat. Nagyon fáradt volt, és ez az ügy ahol megöltek egy nőt annak nyolc éves kislánya szeme előtt… Nagyon kiborította lelkileg.

- Jane én…

- Szükséged van egy kis kikapcsolódásra. Legalább a körmöd lakkozd ki!

- Körömlakk? Egyáltalán milyen színű?

- Lila van, zöld és rózsaszín. Melyiket kéred?

- Nem lakkozom ki a körmöm!

- És ha én is kilakkozom?

Lisbonnak elkerekedett a szeme. Elképzelte ahogy Jane másnap a frissen lakkozott körmeit mutogatja a CBI központban… Talán nem is olyan nagy áldozat egy kis lakk…

- Na jó. Nyertél. – feladó gesztust tett a kezeivel – Zöldre, de csak a lábamon.

Jane elvigyorodott, már nyúlt is a kis, zöld üvegcse felé. Lisbon felhúzta a lábait a kanapéra és becsukta a szemét. _Csak legyünk minél hamarabb túl rajta! _Mikor furcsa dolgot érzett. Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, Jane szemeit látta. Közvetlen közelről. Először ledöbbent, de mikor ajkai megérintették az övéit, nem gondolkodott többé, inkább élvezte a pillanatot. Percekig csókolóztak, míg az oxigén-hiány elviselhetetlenné vált. Mikor elszakadtak egymástól Jane a pizsama felsőt kezdte kigombolni, miközben a lány a mellényével matatott. Újabb hosszú, szenvedélyes csók következett és…

_**BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!**_

Teresa Lisbon rácsapott az ébresztőórára. Ásított egy nagyot, meglátta a körömlakkját, elmosolyodott és visszaemlékezett az előző estére.

**Flashback**

**- Nem lakkozom ki a körmöm!**

**- És ha én is kilakkozom?**

**Kecsegtető ajánlat… Miért is ne? Ha ő is kilakkozza már is kisebb a kockázat hogy kiröhögnek… És persze az ő lakkos kezei mellett az én lakkozott lábkörmeim nem számítanak… Meg hát röntgen szeme van a csapatnak hogy átlátnak a cipőmön?**

**- Na jó. Nyertél. Zöldre, de csak a lábamon.**

**Felhúztam a lábaim a kanapéra, és átkulcsoltam a karjaimmal. Becsuktam a szemeim. Vártam. Egy pillanat múlva valami hideget éreztem a körmömön. De nem a lábamon… **

**- A lábamról volt szó! **

**- Nem baj, én is a kezeimet lakkozom ki. Így fair.**

**Forgattam a szemem. De sajnos igaza volt.**

**- Ez hideg!**

**- Mindjárt megszárad.**

**Sohasem szerettem a körömlakkot. De nem olyan rossz… Csak ne csiklandozna ennyire… **

**- Na addig is amíg szárad, mesélj valamit magadról!**

**Én? ÉN? Miről? Miért? Mi köze van az életemhez? Különben is, miért van egyáltalán itt?**

**- Azt már tudom hogy három testvéred, van mind fiúk, szóval mesélj a gyerekkorodról! Kivel csókolóztál először? Első szerelem? Kiskutya? Vagy kiscica?**

**Tudtam hogy egyszerűbb ha mindenre most válaszolok, mert ha nem addig nyúzna (méghozzá munkaidőben) amíg el nem mondom neki.**

**- Greg Lynch, negyedik osztály. Macskánk nem volt, csak egy kutyánk, Orpheus. Most boldog vagy?**

**- Határtalanul! - és felvillantotta a szokásos mosolyát, amitől mindig elgyengülnek a lábaim**

**- Azt hiszem megszáradt. Most te jössz, add a kezed!**

**És ideadta. Szó nélkül.**

**- Milyen színű legyen? Lila?**

**- Nem, én is zöldet szeretnék.**

**Elkezdtem kilakkozni a körmeit. Közben még meséltem neki ezt-azt a gyerekkoromról. Csak azokból az időkből amikor anya még élt. Utána már semmi sem volt ugyanaz. Elmeséltem amikor apa megtanított biciklizni, és mikor hat évesen leestem a cseresznyefáról a nagyi kertjében és eltörtem a karom. Amikor apa elvitt kempingezni Tommyval, és mikor anyával először hazahozták a pici Jimmy-t, én pedig megkérdeztem hogy igazi baba-e. És még sok-sok más történetet.**

**És ő meghallgatta. Nem csak bólogatott, tényleg figyelt és érdekelte. Szép lassan kész lettem a kezeivel.**

**- Irtó csinos vagy. – mondtam erős szarkazmussal a hangomban**

**- Köszönöm. Most jöjjön a hajad! – mondta vigyorogva**

**- A hajam? Mit akarsz a hajammal?**

**- Besütni!**

**Ezen a ponton nem tudtam megszólalni. De ő folytatta.**

**- Nyugi csak vicc volt. A hajadhoz nem nyúlok. Egyelőre.**

**- Jó, mert azt már nem is hagynám. A körmöm kilakkoztad, szóval mehetek aludni? **

**- Filmet nem is nézünk? A Notting Hill-ről azt hallottam hogy tényleg jó film…**

**- Nem. Álmos vagyok, aludni fogok.**

**Elővette a legvizenyősebb, legkiskutyább tekintetet amit valaha láttam, de nekem sikerült ellenállnom. Csukott szemmel nem is olyan nehéz. Végül (öt vagy hat perccel később) feladta.**

**- Jó nem kell filmet nézni. A thai-kaja a konyhában van ha éhes vagy, azt hiszem én most megyek.**

**- Nem kell elmenned – MI? MIT MONDTAM? MIKOR LETTEM ÉN MAZOCHISTA? – Úgy értem, maradhatsz itt, aludhatsz a kanapén, jobb mint az a padlás...**

**- Köszönöm, de nem.**

**És elment. És én elmentem aludni. És valami eléggé húzósat álmodtam. Róla. Illetve készültem álmodni. És most felkeltem. És ennyi.**

**Flashback vége**

Aznap az irodában:

Grace a telefonnál.

- … Ugyan már Wayne tényleg be kell jönnöd! Mutatni akarok valamit.

_- Nem megyek! Influenzás vagyok, felállni is alig bírok!_

- Pedig a főnök és Jane körmei egyforma zöldre vannak kilakkozva! Már az egész központ elsétált a Kanapé előtt és sokan megkérdezték Lisbont hogy kér-e kávét a Starbucksból…

_- Persze körömlakk! Most azt várod hogy bevegyem?_

- Ha nem hiszed akkor küldök fotót, de csak akkor hogyha utána bejössz. És a papírmunkába is beszállsz, nem tudjuk ezt hárman megcsinálni egy hét alatt se.

_- Jó!_

- Jó!

És küldött. Nem is egyet. Rigsby meglepetésében leesett az ágyról úgy elkezdett röhögni. _Jane tegnap elment körmöshöz, biztos a fodrász már bezárt amire végzett, azért nincs megcsinálva a haja! – _gondolta magában.

Mire ez átfutott az agyán addigra már fel is volt öltözve, ha Jane-nek ki van lakkozva a körme azt nem lehet kihagyni! Hát még ha Lisbon körme van kilakkozva… Hiszen Jane az Jane sose lehet tudni hogy mivel mit akar elérni, de Lisbonnak semmi indoka nem volt arra hogy kilakkozza a körmét és Lisbon nem az a körmös-frizkós-csinibaba típus. Vagy legalábbis nem munkaidőben… Lényeg hogy Rigsby már az autópályán volt akkorra mire ennek az okfejtésnek a végére ért. Egy pár pillanattal később már le is fordult a jó kijáratnál és tizenöt perccel később már a központban is volt.

Aznap mindenki benn volt, nem volt ügyük, csak az elmaradt papírmunkát pótolták be, Rigsby emiatt lett olyan hirtelen „influenzás"… Jane pedig (mivel a papírmunka nem az ő gondja) békésen aludt az ő szent és sérthetetlen Kanapéján. Illetve csak tette azt hogy alszik, mert igazából mindig ébren volt. Egyszer csak lépteket hallott. _Még valaki hogy megcsodálja a körmöm!_ – gondolta magában. Rögtön megismerte a lépteket, Rigsby tartott felé.

- Nocsak, nocsak! Valaki hirtelen felgyógyult a halálos kórságból! – mondta még mindig csukott szemekkel

- Őőőő… ééénnn…. Háááát izé…

És sarkon fordult. Gyorsan odament az íróasztalához és elkezdte a papírmunka ráeső részét. Lassan haladt a és úgy döntött elszalad egy kávéért. És miért ne kérdezné meg Lisbont hogy kér-e kávét, ahogy egy jó beosztott tenné? Semmi ellenérvet nem talált, szóval bement az irodába.

- A körmöm akarod látni? – kérdezte a szemét forgatva

- Én… hát… igen.

- Jó csak gyorsan. Ma már vagy a negyvenedik ember vagy aki megcsodálja ezeket a körmöket, szóval siess.

És megmutatta a körmeit. Rigsby pedig megnézte. Majd kiment az irodából, egyenesen a férfi mosdóba, becsukta az ajtót és vinnyogva a röhögéstől elterült a hideg csempén. Ekkor valami hangot halott, felnézett. Cho volt az a szokásos faarcával. Szó nélkül végigmérte, még mindig némán átlépte és halkan kiment. Mikor újra becsukódott mögötte az ajtó Rigsby tovább röhögött.

Ezalatt fent a padláson:

Jane kénytelen volt áttenni székhelyét a szokásos kanapéjáról a padlásra mert a kanapéjánál annyian zaklatták hogy nem tudott aludni. Kopogást hallott. Kelletlenül felállt és az ajtóhoz ment. Kinyitotta. Lisbon volt az.

- Jane én csak… beszélni szerettem volna veled…

- Gyere csak be!

És bement. Leült az egyetlen székre ami a szobában volt. Jane az ágyat választotta.

- Nézd… én csak azt szerettem volna megkérdezni hogy igazából miért jöttél át tegnap?

- Mert azt akartam hogy jobb kedved legyen, nagyon megviselt az az ügy.

- Miért érdekel téged hogy megvisel-e engem egy ügy?

- Mert törődöm veled.

- Törődsz velem?

- Törődök veled.

Odalépett és megcsókolta. Lassan, gyengéden, és Lisbon úgy érezte a mennyországban van. Tudta hogy ennek a csóknak hamar vége lesz és érezte hogy Jane meg fogja bánni, de akkor ez nem érdekelte. Csak az számított neki amit Jane ajkai tettek az övéivel. Nem érdekelte a CBI szabályzata, vagy az hogy ennek nagyon hamar vége fog szakadni. Boldog volt. Pár másodpercre. Esetleg egy percre. Végül ajkaik elszakadtak egymástól.

- Sajnálom. – mondta Jane

- Én is.

És elment. Szó nélkül. Aznap hamarabb hazament mint ahogy szokott és amikor hazaért leült az ágyára és csak sírt. Órákon át. Mélyen, fájdalmasan zokogott és tudta hogy ezek után soha nem fog teljesen rendbe jönni. Egyszer csak hallott valamit. Lassan felnézett. Jane volt az.

- Megint betörtél hozzám?

- Igen.

- Miért?

- Azért hogy bocsánatot kérjek.

És megcsókolta. Lisbon meglepődött. De azonnal visszacsókolt. Jane örült hogy az élet adott neki egy második esélyt, nem bírta volna elviselni ha elveszíti a lányt. A csók egyre kétségbeesettebbé vált, végül Lisbon már a férfi mellényét kezdte kigombolni.

- Teresa – _Hú mióta vagyok én egyszerűen Teresa? – _Én tényleg szeretlek.

Lisbon soha nem hallotta még egy férfitól sem ezt a mondatot, illetve hallotta csak nem így. Ezt tiszta őszinteség mondatta Jane-el, és amikor Jane őszintén beszél az tényleg nagy dolog. Főleg ha ilyesmit mond. És mielőtt még gondolkodni tudott volna meghallotta a saját hangját:

- Én is téged.

És végre boldog volt.

Vége

**Tetszett? Kommentelj! Nem tetszett? Kommentelj! UFO-t láttál? Kommentelj!**


End file.
